


Opinion Overload

by UnknownUncut



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Jaime Reyes is a sweetheart, Khaji Da is not so bad after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: After the Reach, Jaime thought everything would go back to normal but he thought wrong. It seems that things got a little worst. Luckily one thing still the same.





	Opinion Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before anyone get mad at me, I wanted to do something like this for a little while now after I seen the season (series?) final of Young Justice but I never got around to it but now I did. I also went and did some research to try to help this a little but still mix things up a little.
> 
> There are two OC villains in this and I am sorry for them but I wanted to add them since Jaime's villains are horrible. One of them is from this thing that I seen if Jaime Reyes get his own show, and I thought that was awesome, but I haven't been able to find the post again. The other is just mine so sorry.
> 
> If you have question, want to share what you like, or tell me that I mess something up just comment down below. And hopefully you enjoy!

“Do you find it weird how he talks to himself?” whisper La’gaan to Cassie.

Wonder Girl frowns, not really caring about the whole talking to self-thing that Jaime does. “I guess, I mean it’s not hurting anyone so why talk about it?”

La’gaan has been going on about Jaime’s talking habits for a little while now as they wait for Nightwing to show up. Normally Cassie sits with Bumblebee/Karen but she’s not here today due to homework overload. So she decided to sit with La’gaan since she doesn’t hang out with him as much as the others.

“But what if it does?” He quietly ask. “Sure _now_ it’s not a problem but what about _later_ when we’re fighting against someone, would it be hurting someone than?”

Cassie shakes her head. She looks over to where the person they’re talking about is sitting. Jaime has opt to sitting by himself now a days, especially after the whole Reach thing that had happened. It’s not because they don’t like Jaime but they are just worried that he might do something.

Luckily Nightwing showed up before she said anything she would regret.

**…**

Nightwing, after telling what everyone else is doing, sat down next to Jaime. He didn’t say anything at first, just watching as Robin and Bart spar.

“You know the one thing that always gets me?” he ask. Jaime looks up from his phone to the teacher. “How much one can learn in matter of weeks but yet still doesn’t understand what’s going on.”

“What does they have to do with me?” the teen ask. The new Blue beetle shift his weight so he can face Nightwing better.

“Well, you only been part of this team for a couple of months if I remember correctly but people think they know everyone only after a few minutes.”

Jaime shakes his head, already lost on what the older has to say.

“Okay,” Nightwing chuckles softly, “even the point left me but what I’m trying to say is that you aren’t like the others and that’s a good thing, just keep being yourself.”

“Nightwing I didn’t understand a word you just said” Jaime said. Nightwing nods his head, agreeing with the teen.

“How you feel about sparring today?” A change in subject is nice.

"I don’t think I can keep up today, ‘Wing.”

Nightwing sighs, patting Jaime’s shoulder, before standing up. “Alright but I need you to spar at least one even if it’s up against me, I need to get the report in before Clark lecture my ear off…again.” With that the older superhero headed back over to watch the spar matches.

Jaime knows that he’s losing chances as he sat here not doing anything but he couldn’t find it in him to talk to Nightwing about anything. He’ll just talk to Booster Gold later about his feelings and whatnot, the time traveler is actually really good at the whole feeling talk.

...

The sparring matches has lasted over an hour before Nightwing states that they can go home.

Jaime got up from his place on the floor as everyone else moves to leave the room. He follows after them, however he can hear some of their whispering. Normally it doesn’t bother him but this is a group of other super powered teens and they are whispering about how he talks to ‘himself’. One of them a fish! A fish!

The Beetle decided to just go home instead of sticking around like he normally does. He doesn’t feel like listening to them at the moment.

Giving Bart a wave before he left, he notice how the speedster didn’t really wave back like he used to. The Zeta-Beam whirls to left as Jaime steps through.

Sometimes he kinda wish he didn’t join the team but other times he’s fine with it, like right now.

…

The Zeta-Beam that got place in El Paso is in alleyway across from the park. And right now a few of his villains, along with two of his newer ones, are hanging out in the middle of it. People luckily have left before anything happened.

Jaime, now suit up as Blue Beetle, cross the street, making sure to check both ways, before entering the park.

Silverback notice him, pulling out one of his guns before stopping and lowering it. The cyborg gorilla chuckles when he notice that it was just Jaime.

“Long time no see Beetle, where you ran off to?” Silverback ask. It gain the attention of the others standing around.

Jaime chuckles softly when he sees Mannequin wave excitedly at him. Its whole body leaning over as it waves.

“Hello Ja-” the Witch coughs as she caught herself “-Blue Beetle!”

Blue Beetle chuckles at the Witch enthusiasm but wave to her. “I went to training with Young Justice.” He’s not the best liar around, Tye being his witness.

Mannequin jumps around, mimicking a fight in a way. If that fight was against one person.

Jaime shakes his head, “no Manny I didn’t spar with them.” He rubs his arm, noticing that his villains are watching him. “I didn’t want to accidently hurt them, especially not after the Reach.”

Silverback nods his head, thinking over what Jaime has just said. He place a large hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “Understandable, they are your friends and you don’t have to hurt them but there would come a day when you do have to spar, or fight them, and the question is; how long are you willing to not fight them?”

Jaime shrugs. He doesn’t know the answer nor does he want to know.

“Hey don’t worry about Beetle, you probably don’t need to find for a long time to come!” The Witch quickly add.

“Yeah I guess but I have to run now, late for dinner.” The villains nod, promising not to commit any crimes until tomorrow as they left the park. The only one remaining is Coyote.

They don’t normally talk but now that Coyote came back from the dead, they gotten to know one another.

"Don’t worry about that team of yours, if they truly care they wouldn’t be talking about you behind your back or calling you crazy, just to your head up, pup.” With that Coyote quickly left.

Jaime got left there, standing in the middle of park, by himself. ‘I have some really weird villains.’ He chuckles as he turn to leave. He took flight toward his house.

…

Dinner was short since Jaime got back late and his mother ask more questions than actually eating the food. His sister just listen to the questions and answer along with his father. His family has known he’s the Blue Beetle long before Young Justice was even in the picture. He’s glad that they know.

“You know maybe it’s time for a break, away from Young Justice.” Khaji Da said, forming sitting on Jaime’s desk chair. “You been working a lot for the Justice League lately but also going to Young Justice for training, one of these days you’re going to crash and burn, hard.”

Jaime tilts his head towards the Scarab. He found about his ‘human’ form a little after his family found out about him being Blue Beetle.

“I know, and your right, but I have to keep going I-” Khaji Da put a hand up, cutting Jaime off.

“You don’t owe anyone anything, you are a child that got mislead, it’s okay to make mistakes.”

Jaime frown, cross his arms. “Even mistakes that can risk lives?”

Khaji Da didn’t answer, like always when something like this gets brought up. “How about a game of Castle Bandits instead, help sharpen your reflex and leader skills?”

Jaime sighs, sitting up, as he grabs the board game from underneath the bed.

“You are so going down!”

The Scarab chuckles, “I like to see you try.”


End file.
